El extraño regalo de Miku
by Cris-chan12
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Rin y Len, todo era normal hasta que Miku le dio su regalo a Rin ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Len la vea?


**DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad, crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

**POV Rin**

-¡Felicidades Rin y Len! -Exclamó feliz la chica de pelo verde agua

-¡Les agradezco todo esto chicos! -Respondí abrazando a mi amiga

-En verdad, gracias. -Agradeció el rubio que se encontraba a mi lado

-No ha sido nada ¿Verdad chicos? -Todos los presentes hicieron un gesto de afirmación con una sonrisa-¡Ahora a divertirse! -Gritó mientras nos empujaba a Len y a mi hacia la enorme mesa llena de pasteles

Fue así como dimos comienzo a nuestra fiesta, comenzamos con los juegos tradicionales; prueba o verdad, twister, etcétera. Luego cantamos en el karaoke, después comimos algo y por último tocaba abrir los regalos.

-Te va a gustar mucho, lo estuviste mirando el otro día en el escaparate de aquella tienda. -Dijo con decisión la joven de cabello rosado. Abrí el regalo con mucha ilusión, no podía esperar a ver lo que había dentro. Miré en el interior de la caja y vi un sencillo pero precioso vestido negro, con unos finos tirantes del mismo color.

-¡Muchas gracias Luka-chan! -Me tiré en sus brazos para abrazarla mientras ella me acariciaba mi dorada cabellera

-Este regalo lo hemos comprado entre Meiko, Gumi, IA, Haku, Neru y yo. -Contestó con dulzura-. Pero aún queda más en la caja. -Fui a mirar de nuevo y vi que tenía un lazo negro a juego con el vestido, zapatos de tacón negros, unas pinzas para el pelo del mismo color que el vestido y unos accesorios como pendientes, un collar, etcétera.

**POV Len**

-¿A qué esperas Len? ¡Ábrelos! -Apresuró el muchacho de ojos azul eléctrico

-Ya voy, ya voy. -Cogí la caja que contenía mi regalo y vi que tenía un nuevo equipo de música

-¡Muchas gracias Kaito! -Respondí dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda

-No hay de que, el regalo lo hemos comprado entre todos. -Todos los chicos nos juntamos para hacer un abrazo en grupo que duró unos segundos

**POV Rin**

-Oye Rin-chan, ¿Puedes venir conmigo arriba? -Dijo Miku. Yo asentí con la cabeza y ambas fuimos a mi habitación

-¿Qué querías Miku? -Pregunté con curiosidad mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mi

-Bueno... Aquí tienes mi regalo. -Contestó entregándome una pequeña caja con un envoltorio verde agua al igual que el lazo. Fui abriéndola poco a poco hasta que pude divisar una pequeña ropa que nada mas sacarla mi cara se puso como un tomate

-¡Miku! ¡¿Qué significa esto!? -Grité avergonzada con la cara roja enseñándole la prenda de ropa

-Bueno, pensé que como ya te estás haciendo mayor pues necesitarías uno de esos. -La joven de ojos esmeralda no paraba de juntar sus dedos indices repetidamente con una cara triste-Al menos pruébatelo. -Suplicó con ojos de cachorrito

-Está bien. -A la amante de los puerros se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa mientras se iba fuera de mi habitación.-¡Llámame cuando estés lista! -Yo simplemente respondí con un "Vale"

Minutos más tarde, terminé de ponerme la ropa, era un picardías de color negro que solo tapaba lo justo y necesario. Llame a Miku como ella pidió anteriormente y se puso a sacarme fotos

-¡Te ves tan linda! -Vi como se sonrojaba de la ilusión mientras sacaba las fotos mientras yo seguía avergonzada

-Bueno, me voy ya que es tarde. -La chica salió de mi habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro, aún no podía creer que me hubiera regalado esto

**POV Miku**

Todo ha salido como había planeado, solo hace falta que ambos estén solos y el resto es coser y cantar. Bajé un poco apresurada las escaleras mientras recitaba las siguientes palabras-Chicos, es hora de irnos que es muy tarde.-Todos comprendieron el mensaje excepto un confundido chico de cabellera dorada

**POV Len**

Me sorprendió un poco el comentario de Miku, ni si quiera eran las doce de la noche. Pero otra cosa que me extraño fue no ver a Rin en un largo rato ¿Le habrá pasado algo? No dude en subir las escaleras e ir a preguntarle, pero, al abrir la puerta, me sonroje hasta la saciedad.

-¡Len! ¿¡Por qué has entrado sin llamar!? -Me gritó mientras me tiraba la almohada en la cara

Quité mi mano del rostro para poder observar mejor lo que mi hermana llevaba puesto, era un picardías negro que solo tapaba lo esencial dejando a la vista el resto de su cuerpo. Noté como una sonrisa pícara se dibujaba en mi rostro mientras me acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

-¡Len, vete! -Volvió a gritarme nuevamente a lo que yo le hice caso omiso

La distancia entre nosotros se iba acortando, mientras que ella se echaba hacia atrás con miedo dejándome la tarea de acorralarla en bandeja, mi gemela ya no podía retroceder más puesto que se choco con la cabecera de la cama, aproveche para ponerme lo más cerca posible de su rostro para susurrarle en el oído. -¿Acaso me temes mi princesa? -Le pregunté con voz seductora y seguidamente mordí el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que se sobresaltara.

En un rápido movimiento, acosté a Rin en la cama sujetando sus muñecas a los lados de su cabeza. Sentí como mi hermoso ángel me forcejeaba para intentar zafarse, aún sabiendo que yo tengo más fuerza.

-No hagas esfuerzos Rin, sabes que los intentos son en vano. -Murmuré coquetamente en su oído. No aguanté más, he estado aguantándome durante mucho tiempo el deseo de tocarla. Me dispuse a bajar mi rostro hasta su cuello para comenzar a lamerlo y mordisquearlo ocasionando marcas rojizas en su blanca piel y consiguiendo pequeños gemidos por parte de la rubia, haciendo que me excitase más. Me acerqué nuevamente al rostro de mi acompañante para posar un beso sobre sus dulces labios, comenzó normal para luego tornarse más salvaje. La muchacha mantenía su boca cerrada con firmeza hasta que mordí su labio inferior que de un quejido conseguí que se abriera, entré mi lengua explorando cada rincón de la cavidad bucal de la chica. Después de unos instantes, nuestro beso tuvo que detenerse por la falta de aire.

-Eres muy adictiva mi preciosa princesa. -Espeté con un hilo de saliva que nos unía a ambos

-Len... ¿Por qué haces esto? Nosotros somos hermanos, esto está mal, aunque debo reconocer que... Yo también te deseo. -La última frase fue lo que hizo que mi pecado se transformara en felicidad, abracé a la rubia cosa que ella me correspondió

-Te amo Len.

-Yo igual Rin.

**Si quieren un lemmon dejen sus reviews ^^**


End file.
